


Born of Our Love

by EmilieBrown



Series: Growing Family Life [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, True Love, rumbelle baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the month's of waiting. It was finally the day. The day that their child came into this world and Rumpelstiltskin and Belle couldn't be happier. They were finally and truly a family for they had a child and a gorgeous one at that. *sequel to My Heart's Desire*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born of Our Love

 

 

 **Beta-ed by:** _Ethereal Wishes_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Pairing:** _Rumbelle_

 **Continued:** _Sequel to My Heart's Desire_

 **For:** _In honor of today being my friend Jules's 22nd birthday I have made this Rumbelle fanfic for her. Happy Birthday, Sweetie! Hope you have a swell one._

* * *

**Born of Our Love**

_Emilie Brown_

"I can see the head. Just one more push, Belle," told her calmly, and she thought that he had to be kidding . One more push and she'd never walk again… but she pushed. She briefly considered never letting her husband touch her again. She looked over at her husband as she pushed one last time. He looked anxious and lost like he had no idea what to do with himself. He also looked guilty. Guilty for the pain she was in and knowing there was nothing he could do about it. Her husband locked eyes with her tightening his hand on hers and bringing himself closer to her.

"You can do it Belle, I know you can. I believe in you." Rumpelstiltskin locked eyes with her and held her to himself as she pushed as hard as she could. The push did it, the baby entered the world. It was quiet. Both parents waited anxiously for their child's first cry. They didn't have to wait long for the baby to let out a wail from being removed from its safe haven.

"It's a girl." Doctor Whale said. "Would you like to cut the cord Rumpelstiltskin?"

Walking to the end of the bed in a daze, Rumpelstiltskin nodded his head to the Doctor's question. He saw his child for the first time and gasped at her. She was gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking. Taking what was given to him from the Doctor he cut his child's cord with trembling hands and watched as she was whisked away and wrapped in a pale yellow blanket. He made his way back to Belle's side and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, telling her how great she did. She smiled at him tiredly capturing his lips for a brief yet intense kiss.

Doctor Whale walked over to the couple carrying the child and cleared his throat, and they pulled apart. He brought the child to Belle's outstretched hands and left the room leaving them time to themselves. The moment Belle held her daughter she couldn't stop looking at her. She was the greatest thing in the world, and she would do anything to keep her safe and give her a good life. She was worth every single moment of pain. She was worth it. Belle would not change her life one bit. She had a wonderful husband that loves her, their dog Rufus who would protect the new addition of the family and she has all her friends, perhaps the only thing she would change would be how her father felt about Rumpelstiltskin.

Leaning down to look at her daughter Belle had a look of contentment upon her weary face. Rumpelstiltskin leant his head against Belle's with his arm wrapped around Belle and his other on their child. He couldn't help the smile that graced his face for his daughter. The small family just sat there quietly lost in the moment, grasping the amazing reality that their baby was finally here.

Doctor Whale came in to tell them that Belle needed to deliver the afterbirth and it was best that he left. Belle handed the baby to Rumpel, and he gently took her in his arms. He exited the room and went to the waiting room where he saw Jefferson pacing anxiously back and forth, truly looking like the mad man he was. Emma was sitting in a chair with Henry with Grace beside her. She and Jefferson's month old daughter was asleep snuggled on her mother's lap. Farther down sat the Charming's with their nearly year old son, Neal. Leroy and the wolf girl were sitting on the floor playing what looked like Goldfish.

Upon hearing his entrance, Jefferson turned around with a whirl, his coat flapping about as he did, "Gold! What's goin-." Stopping mid sentence as he took sight of the babe in his arms, he rushed over to him and got a look at the child. She had her mother's chestnut hair and her father's chocolate eyes. "The baby's beautiful." He whispered, drinking in her small frame.

Leroy and the Wolf girl made their way over, the other's following closely behind, surrounding Gold, everyone saw a glimpse of the baby.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl, Grandpa?" Henry asked standing up on his tiptoes to get a good look at her.

"A girl, B-b-belle and I have a daughter." Rumpelstiltskin stammered, his voice quavering with emotion. All at once everyone seemed to start having questions about the newest member of the family.

"Gold." A voice snarled.

"Oh my stars. Not know." Jefferson said whirling around. Rumpelstiltskin looked up to see an angry Moe French marching his way towards them.

"Mr. French. How nice to see you." Rumpelstiltskin calmly said, locking eyes with his estranged father-in-law. He tightened his grip on his child, still untrusting of the man. Charming and Emma blocked Moe from going any farther.

"You're not supposed to be here Mr. French." Emma stated crossing her arms over her chest. "Your daughter has a restraining order against you if I recall correctly."

Snarling at that Moe tried to shove past Emma, "Like hell do I believe she was the one that wanted it! That monster over there probably forced her to just like he bewitched her to love him and bare his spawn!" he spat venomously, making Rumple blaze with fury.

"Why you evil soul! You shoved her down the stairs of the library while she was pregnant, and you have the stupidity to say I forced my wife to get a restraining order against you! Her own father!" Rumpel snarled. Before the confrontation could get violent, Doctor Whale came out telling Rumpel he could go back to his wife. Turning on his heel, he followed him back to Belle's room. Clutching his now crying child to his breast, he gently handed the babe to her mother.

"What's wrong Rumpel?" Always attuned to Rumpel, Belle knew something was wrong.

"It's nothing for you to worry about sweetheart. I do however believe our child is hungry." He said, leaning over to kiss Belle on the forehead and then down to kiss his child on the forehead, he left the room to go search for Doctor Whale. He didn't have to search long because he found him flirting with Ashley Boyd. "Well what do we have here… An affair in our midst? My what a surprise. You better scat Ms. Boyd or Mr. Herman will find out about this." Rumpelstiltskin chided. Ashley scampered off without looking back at the old pawnbroker.

"What do you want Gold?" An irritated Whale questioned. Holding his hand over his heart Rumpelstiltskin pretended to look shocked.

"My baby is hungry." He supplied.

"I can help with that." A voice behind him said. Turning around he saw Widow Lucas stalking towards him, "What room is she in?" the older woman inquired.

"E-75." At his answer she left to go find the room, turning back to Whale, Gold leaned against the counter, "So do tell me Viktor, does Mr. Herman know that the baby which Ashley carries isn't his?" With those words Rumpelstiltskin left a now gaping Doctor Whale.

Upon entering Belle's hospital room Rumpel couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. For the site before him was a beautiful one. His daughter was nursing for the first time and Belle just watched with awe. Widow Lucas left the room saying her goodbyes, getting the group that was waiting to come see Belle and the baby once more. Walking over to the bed he sat in the chair beside the hospital bed and watched his small family contently.

"Rumpel, is her name are we going to use what we discussed?" Belle inquired looking towards him.

"Of course, unless you have changed your mind." He said, gazing at her affectionately with all the love in the world bursting within his soul for her.

"I haven't. I think it is a suitable name for our daughter. Our child was birthed out of our true love." Belle said reaching her hand out towards him. He leaned forward and grabbed it and brought it up to his lips.

"I love you, Belle." He whispered amorously.

"I love you, too." She returned give him one of her dazzling smiles he knew she reserved just for him.

A knock on the door made them look up to see Jefferson, Emma, Grace, Henry, and the rest of their visitors. Charming was holding his granddaughter while Snow was holding Neal. "May we come in?" Leroy inquired with a goofy grin on his face. Ruby was bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. Even though they already saw the baby, they were still excited of the prospect of holding her and checking on Belle.

"Of course you can." Belle answered sitting up in bed covering herself, lifting the baby up to her shoulder to burp. All at once they entered the room fawning over her and passing her around to each other to hold. Henry mentioned something about her being his aunt now and that he had some of the occupants in the room giggling. After an hour, Ruby couldn't contain herself any longer.

"So tell us. We are all wondering. What's her name?" Looking at Rumpel with a grin who now held the baby, he nodded to Belle.

"Her name is Natalie. Natalie Brunilda Gold." A collective sound of awws went around the room at the name. The group stayed chatting with the new parents for about another hour before they had to leave and head out. They all said their goodbyes and gave their congrats. Rumpel followed them out of the room to inquire about Moe. Charming said hospital security had him in lock up and that he and Emma were going to take him to the sheriff station and lock him up for violating the restraining order. Giving his thanks he went back to the room.

"Rumpel, she's so precious. Our little girl, our baby." leaning against the wall and watching his family he couldn't help but agree with her. Their daughter was very precious and very much loved.

"Indeed she is, and she looks so much like her mother." Belle beckoned him over, and he got in the bed situating himself behind his wife. She lay back against him bringing his arms to wrap around her in a protective embrace. Both parents watched their child sleeping soundly. She was the most amazing thing, a product of the truest love.

"I love you so much Rumpel and Natalie." Belle said breaking the silence and snuggling closer to him.

"As do I love you and our child. She was born of our love." He smiled reminiscing of the son he'd lost. He knew Baelfire would be proud to be Natalie's big brother and that he would always watch over her. She would always be protected by him.

**The End**

* * *

**I'd like to give a shout out to OneMagician for helping with the start of this story, she was a big help. She gave me ideas to put in here and part of the first paragraph is from her. Thanks a bunch sweetie.**

**I'd like to thank CharlotteAshmore for the title of this story. I had so many choices but her choice was so perfect and fitting thank you, Mama!**

**Also there's a contest going on in an fb group I admin. The contest is called Cover Bunnies contest. It's a Rumbelle theme we are looking for more participants. You don't have to have a Facebook to join. The info can be found on my profile if you want to know more than PM me.**

**Thanks, Kortz**


End file.
